Pump It
by tranland
Summary: Dean was just trying to relax after a hunt. Cas thought Dean was in trouble. Well, Cas was definitely wrong. PWP.


**AN: Hello my darling danish pastries! It's been a while. Here's some porn without plot for you.  
I lost my muse pretty effectively (despite the thirty thousand fics I have just beGGING TO BE WRITTEN on my ipad) but my girlfriend and I started a Destiel roleplay blog. If you want to go see that, visit .com. **

**This is our first smut. WE DON'T OWN DEAN OR CAS, BUT THEY ARE OUR BITCHES. **

* * *

Dean bit his lower lip as his hips lifted off the crappy motel bed. "Cas," he murmured like a prayer as his hand pumped his stiff cock. He could see the unearthly blue eyes in his mind's eye, although he was the only one in the room. "Fuck, Cas," his free hand gripped the bedsheets tight as he twisted his hand _just_ so…

He let out a heavy pant as waves of pleasure nearly overwhelmed him. He could see it all so easily as he pulled at his dick: Cas' strong, calloused hands replacing his own; a deep-throated chuckle that morphed into a pleased groan, and then Dean changed his mind and all of a sudden the imaginary Cas was on his knees, sucking Dean off like there was no tomorrow. His back arched off the bed as imaginary Cas flicked his eyes upward. Just a few more strokes and he would be gone…

A fluttering of wings would have been heard if Dean had not been lost in his own mind. "God, _Cas_…" He was so close, so_fucking_ close… His eyes snapped open and he was met with ethereal blue eyes - but these ones were real. "Ah! Cas, uh-" an embarrassing red tint flushed his face, obviously making his stupid freckles stand out. "Uh, this was nothing, um - why are you here?"

* * *

Castiel had returned to Heaven for a brief period of time, to see to that nothing apocalyptic had occurred in his absence. It hadn't, and that was heartening in a bizarre way. He had been visiting some of his favorite versions of Heaven as well, as they served to relax him rather well after being so aroused (was that the right word to use?) by Dean. But even that proved to be useless as Dean's voice pierced his mind, calling out to him.

Was he praying? It didn't particularly sound like it, his voice was so strained and —in danger. His wings beat the air behind him and he was off in a matter of nanoseconds, understanding his hunter's exact location already, the man's constant groans of his name accompanied by sporadic curses to the angel's dismay.

Dean was in the motel room where he had left him, Castiel could see it now, but what he truly hadn't expected was to see Dean sprawled out on the motel bed, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his lightly perspiring bare chest, his jeans undone and lowered below his rear along with his boxers, one hand pumping his cock. The hunter murmured his name again rendering Castiel completely speechless until Dean realized that he was no longer alone. The angel felt his own member twitch at the situation, even as Dean gave a feeble explanation and with red cheeks demanded to know what the angel was doing there. "You-you prayed to me, Dean." Castiel stammered, his voice hitching in his throat on the way out. "I thought you were in danger." The sentence was softer, but still sputtered out of his mouth. His attention kept being drawn up and down Dean's exposed form, lingering for far too many moments on the hunter's dick — his own was suddenly excruciatingly stiff and the sinful visions of Dean he had been experiencing earlier were growing increasingly vivid and beguiling.

* * *

Was that - were Castiel's pants _tented_? Dean couldn't help but stare at the obvious bump in his pants, and suddenly a whole new wave of arousal swept through him. "Fuck, Cas - you _idiot_," Dean whispered, "you're getting off on this too, aren't you?"

Castiel was silent.

As the seconds stretched on, Dean slowly began to spiral into a descent of embarrassment and o_h shit, I screwed things up with the angel, I'm never gonna keep up a healthy relationship, god damn it_, but then something stopped his thoughts cold.

Castiel nodded.

It was a small nod, but it meant everything. The angel licked his ever-dry lips; his eyes raked over Dean's exposed chest and semi-hard cock, and suddenly everything was right and the hunter knew exactly what to do. Without a word, Dean pushed himself off the springy bed and reached out one arm to take a handful of Cas' tie. "If things had been a bit more clear between us," he grunted, pulling Cas in close so their noses bumped together, "we could have been doing this the _whole damn time_," he crushed their mouths together for a moment before pulling back and nearly growling, "you dumbass." Never mind the fact that both of them were at fault.

With that, he pulled Cas back in by the lapels of his coat and suddenly the only thing he was sure of was that hey, Cas knew how to kiss and _oh_, there's tongue in his mouth and its a dude's and honestly, it's the best thing he's ever felt in his goddamn life. There was a moan somewhere, but he wasn't sure which throat it came from. Rational thought was gone, replaced with tongue and teeth and heat that had erupted from nowhere, razing through Dean's veins and ripping a surprised groan from his mouth. His bare erection brushed against Castiel's clothed, and suddenly Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"You need these," he breathed into the angel's mouth, "off. _Now_." He pushed at Cas' trench coat, desperately shoving it off Cas' shoulders and flinging it to the floor. Dimly, Dean thought _hey, he already looks naked without the damn thing on_, but one look at the pristine white undershirt and he knew that had to come off, too. He began to fumble with the buttons, grumbling with effort as the tiny things evaded his lust-clumsy fingers. "Why the fuck were buttons ever invented, anyways?" He griped, feeling a fierce satisfaction as a button ripped off of Castiel's shirt and went flying.

* * *

Dean's lust-filled green eyes were the only thing in the world for a few moments, boring into his Grace — this was an entirely new dimension of wrong and Castiel knew it. He knew it in every fiber of his being but he still wanted it. He nodded for his hunter, letting his eyes scan over his body, once, twice, three times, licking his lips in a way he didn't even realize he possessed as his own.

Dean was up in an instant, snatching up the angel's tie, pulling them together with a startling amount of force. "_We could have been doing this the whole damn time_." The phrase was growled, and the angel loved it. Loved every connotation and syllable of the sentence, and especially adored the idea that his hunter would have done this willingly before.

"You never said anything, Dean." Castiel practically snarled into his hunter's ear before he was pushed away slightly; the urge to protest at the distance was instantly the only thing he could feel, that, and his growing erection continuing to press against his slacks. His hunter was gripping the lapels of his coat now, holding them together again, kissing him with a certain fervor that only further tempted the angel. Castiel wrapped two eager hands around Dean's back, beneath his already unbuttoned shirt, clutching at the hot skin; digging his fingernails into the hunter's flesh as they kissed.

This was needed. Needed in a way that Castiel hadn't even realized until he had Dean's tongue swirling around his own, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, as his tongue, returning all the favors and barely suppressing a satisfied moan at the way their members brushed together. Castiel let Dean thrust the coat off and have it land on the floor with a gratifying thump. He was fumbling with the buttons on the angel's shirt, recklessly cursing as he did so.

"Enough." Castiel growled into Dean's ear, using his powers to successfully remove and throw their clothing against the wall behind him. The angel grasped Dean's hips, pulled the man into him, forcing him down onto the bed by the shoulders. Laying him down was a surprising simple task, for Castiel had figured his hunter would offer more of a fight, some kind of struggle, but he didn't. The angel moaned with pleasure as he straddled his hunter, kissing him with more vehemence than before, nipping at Dean's tongue, his bottom lip before moving a small ways down his neck. He kissed and nipped and sucked at his hunter's neck, eliciting a perfect string of sounds from his throat — soft, rapid panting, peppered with curses and moans alike.

* * *

When Cas pushed Dean down onto the bed, the hunter had no intention of trying to resist – there was something erotic about the way Cas was pretty much a billion times stronger than Dean could ever hope to be. It was just as erotic as the fact that an angel of the Lord was rutting against him forcefully and nipping sinfully into his throat. "Oh, _fuck_ – Cas," Dean whined, straining his neck upwards so that the angel could better reach the skin there, "fuck, don't – oh, _god_," his jaw unlocked and he let out a long, breathy moan as Cas nibbled at a certain spot just behind one ear.

Dean's hips thrusted up vehemently; his own arms wrapped tightly around his angel's upper body. One hand was fisted in Castiel's hair, holding on for dear life as the friction of their cocks sliding together threatened to completely undo him. "Cas, I need to-" he attempted to roll them over, desperate to taste Cas' skin. The angel obliged and let himself be placed at the bottom, and Dean silently thanked him by worshipping Cas' bare chest with his tongue.

The toned muscles slid wonderfully underneath skin, and Dean had just noticed the most adorable freckle right above Cas' left nipple. He leaned down and sucked at it, smirking confidently as the angel stiffened and a string of words in an unknown language slipped out of Cas' mouth in a low, guttural growl. His hips began to rock in a jerky pattern, the pleasure rolling through him beginning to reach a crescendo, but he continued to nibble and suck at the angel's chest. He noticed a slightly raised pattern that Cas definitely liked – Dean decided to lick along that trail, and only when he reached the center design did he realize that it was the angel banishing sigil that had once been carved into his own angel's chest. Despite the twinge of sadness that sparked inside of him, Dean continued to nip gently along the sigils. Cas seemed too blissed out to realize the shape of his own scars.

Feeling the need to come slowly begin to reach the forefront of his mind, Dean reached down and took Cas' length in one hand. "I don't really know how to do this," he breathed into the juncture of skin where Cas' shoulder met his neck, "so just… go with me on this, okay?" With that, he began to stroke Cas just as he had done to himself not even hours ago. Judging by the sounds Cas was making, Dean was doing a damn good job of it, too.

_Fuck yeah._

* * *

Dean's whimpers and whines only spurred Castle forward, rolling his hips into his hunter and delighting at the flow of curses and moans that passed his lips. The angel could hardly bring himself to care that Dean had just taken Father's name in vain— the man's moans of pleasure were tantalizing and erotic in a way the angel hasn't even dreamed of.

Castiel's own grunt of approval startled him as Dean flipped them over, trading positions as he began licking at his chest. His hunter's tongue glided across his chest and sucked his nipple, eliciting a sudden gasp from his throat. The angel cursed under his breath in Enochian without meaning to, the lust for the heat of Dean's tongue on him being fulfilled. Dean nipped and licked and sucked in a pattern across his chest, mimicking those of his newest scars. The attention being placed in the faint, pink lines of what was left of that heinous day made him hum with satisfaction.

The sudden absence of Dean's hot breath on his torso was beginning to drive Castiel insane — he wrapped his arms around his hunter's bare figure, pressing their bodies together. "Yes." He managed to breathe, watching with wide blue eyes as Dean dropped his hand downwards, taking the angel's length in his hand, slowly stroking his erection. The angel let out a heavy pant at the ecstasy that it aroused within him — he gripped his hunter's chin in one hand, crashing their lips together harder than before. "More." He growled into Dean's mouth as he bucked his hips. Reaching for the hunter's lowered hand in his own, Castiel forced it into a more congenial position, gripping his dick. Dean rubbed slow, rhythmic circles into the tip of his cock — he rolled his hips again, encouraging his hunter's delightfully strong and calloused hand, urging him to move faster. He needed it. Castiel moaned into Dean's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the perspiring flesh, determined to leave another mark on his hunter.

* * *

As Castiel's teeth sank into Dean's skin, the hunter's breath hitched and his hand twitched, sending the pace he stroked Cas at a little off-kilter. Instead of apologizing, he huffed out frustratedly and gripped Cas' dick tighter, speeding up his tempo just a little more.

The dude was an _angel_, for crying out loud. He could take a little rough treatment. Dean chuckled as Cas gasped and writhed underneath him; practically worshipping him in his ancient language. That was definitely more of a turn on than it should have been. Dean licked his way into his angel's mouth, thrusting his hips down as he claimed Cas' entire body.

"Fuck," he breathed, pushing himself up to look into Cas' lust-blown eyes with a kind of greedy smirk, "need to taste you." He leaned over one last time to place an uncharacteristically gentle kiss to Castiel's lips before ducking down and grinning at his angel's leaking cock. Without a second thought, he licked a stripe up along the base. He could feel Cas tensing visibly underneath him, and Dean held out one hand at Cas' navel. "Don't buck your hips too much - I have a gag reflex, y'know," Dean chuckled, before sucking the head of Cas' dick into his mouth. The taste of salty pre-come spurred him on even more, and he began to bob his head slowly, making sure that he wouldn't start coughing and screw the whole thing up.

Sucking off another guy was… definitely an experience. Dean thought it would feel gross and possibly incredibly disgusting, but the fact was that with Cas moaning his name and thrusting up shallowly into his mouth, Dean really, _really_ liked giving head.

To Cas, at least.

Castiel normally had a voice that sounded like sex and gravel, but when Dean was licking and sucking at his dick, everything was just so much _better_. Cas sounded absolutely wrecked, and that served to make Dean painfully hard. Considering the fact that he had already been on the edge when Cas decided to 'save' him, he was desperate for a chance to shoot off a load. Cas definitely wasn't helping with his hot-as-fuck dick inside Dean's goddamn _mouth_. He hummed around the member, and spared a moment to glance up into Castiel's face.

God damn, his angel was fucking gorgeous. He had a feeling that even if Cas didn't help Dean get off, he could come just from staring at the angel's face for too long. As he swirled his tongue around the head of Cas' dick, he begged whatever God was out there that he could remember the look on his angel's face forever.

* * *

The rhythmic waves of pleasure that culminated from his core were warm; as warm as Dean's body on top of his, the gratifying hand on his dick that gripped and pulled and twisted –- Castiel groaned at white heat that ran over his cock in that moment. A whine of protest at the sudden absence of his hunter's touch where it was so needed escaped the angel's throat, but he nodded at the request to keep still.

He discovered promptly how challenging the task was going to be, especially as the heat from Dean's mouth enveloped his cock. Castiel raised his head slightly, in a state of absolute bliss, to watch his hunter's head bob along the his own length slowly; the focused, almost serene expression on Dean's face as he sucked entranced him profoundly.

"Dean." Castiel found himself moaning his hunter's name over and over, the swirling tongue on the head of his dick fueling the tones of ecstasy and indulgence through his hips — he was unbearably close, and one brief glance into Dean's venereal green eyes drove him right up to the edge. He panted his hunter's name again, not breaking his gaze in the slightest as the previously slowly recurring splashes of ecstasy turned into the most elating torrent of euphoria, even as Dean pulled away from his masterful work.

The angel gripped the man's shoulders, pulling him up to eye level, pressing a kiss into his compliant lips as he flipped them back over. Castiel gave himself into the desire to bite and suck at the bare skin between his shoulder and neck as he gripped Dean's hips again, making indents in his hunter's skin as released one side, the freed hand descending along his body, finally lingering along Dean's dick. He gave it a few affectionate pulls, and twists as he lowered himself down, tracing circles into the tip and grinning at Dean's encouraging whimpers. In the same slow manner, Castiel pressed the flat of his tongue against the vein on the underside of Dean's cock, stroking upwards with his tongue. He hummed with delight at his hunter's groan of approval, and took it as an opportunity to take in the man's erection and swirl his tongue about, all to quickly loosing himself in the sensual taste.

* * *

Cas had come, his hypnotizing blue eyes wide with a look that Dean could definitely get used to, and the hunter had to smother a smile as he licked his lips unashamedly. Then, his angel was pulling him up for a kiss and damn, it was so fucking hot to know Cas could probably taste himself on Dean's lips.

Cas' hands began to trail down Dean's side, and as soon as a direct path was clear the hunter had to bite back a loud groan of approval. Cas started moving down to face his cock, and Dean barely had time to think _oh fuck he's going to-_ before gasping heavily and forcing his hips to stay still as Cas lapped at his dick.

His hands made their way to Cas' thick head of hair and he dug his fingers in, desperately trying not to start pounding into his angel's mouth. "F- Cas -" He could barely speak, only bite out occasional curses and pray to Castiel's name. Other than that, he could only mumble incoherently and tighten his grip on Cas' hair when _oh god yes right there please don't stop-_"Fuck!" Dean called out, his orgasm hitting almost violently. He continued to curse as he came; his hips stuttered up and down as wave after wave of pure sensation washed over him.

He looked down at Cas, who had a smug little smirk on his face - the sexy fucker. "You are really hot, you know that?" Dean panted as soon as he caught his breath, pulling up Cas so they could talk face-to-face instead of face-to-dick. "Like, really…_fuck_, Cas, where did you learn to do all that?" His head fell back on the crappy motel pillow with a thump, and he tried to ignore his hand, which for some reason was possessed and was attempting to grasp at Castiel's own hand. Apparently his entire body was possessed, too, because in what felt like seconds he ended up practically wrapped around his angel.

He was totally not doing the whole 'cuddling' thing - he had never been into it, not even with Cassie or Lisa. So obviously Cas' mouth had some kind of manly-hug poison that made him want to be as close as possible to his angel, despite the extremely close proximity he had to Cas' dick just a few minutes ago. "God, and you said you were a virgin?" Dean chuckled sleepily, definitely not running a lazy hand through Cas' soft sex-hair. "That was… wow." He could feel the exhaustion of his powerful orgasm sweep through him and he nearly fell unconscious right then, but instead he battled with his eyelids for a few more excruciating moments and smiled down at Cas.

Grunting softly (he had no energy to make coherent words otherwise), he kissed Cas once on the tip of his nose. Without warning, his head tipped forward and he finally gave in to the warmth of a sex-hazed oblivion.


End file.
